1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to displaying a video, and more particularly, to displaying a video by automatically determining and displaying a video according to a preference keyword of a user without an additional input of the user when the user wants to view a video a three-dimensional (3D) mode or a multi-view mode through one video display device or is viewing the video in the multi-view mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of video media, such as a cable television (TV), a satellite broadcasting, etc., have appeared to accommodate various interests of individuals. The number of TV broadcasting stations has gradually increased, and the TV broadcasting stations have respectively executed special broadcasting systems which transmit only specific domain broadcasts. This tendency has been developed into a broadcasting form in which members of a family may respectively view their desired broadcasts.
A related art method divides a screen and displays a plurality of broadcasts for simultaneous viewing of the plurality of broadcasts. For example, a Picture-in-Picture (PIP) method is a method of displaying one or more sub-screens on one main screen of a monitor.
However, in the related art PIP method, the members of a family respectively view videos on the screens having different sizes. The members who view the videos on the sub-screens may be inconvenienced and hindered from viewing due to a video of a main screen.
Further, a related art method of using independent monitors as double monitors has been modified into the double screen method to view two screens through one monitor. In a double screen method, two video signals are displayed on one monitor, by equally dividing the monitor main screen into two equal screens, in up and down direction or left and right direction.
Therefore, according to the double screen method, the members of the family respectively view videos on the screens having the same sizes. However, a size of a video display device needs to be increased to accommodate two screens of sufficient equal size, and thus, an aspect of an installation of larger devices in small spaces may be a problem for some users. Further, although the viewing screen spaces are separated from one another, the different videos are displayed on the same screen, and, thus, it may be difficult for the users to concentrate on viewing their desired videos.